


Always Gold

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badboy!Changbin, Best Friends, Changbin's had a rough childhood, Cliche, Cute, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ohoho rare pairing!!, Opposites Attract, Perfect Golden Child!Seungmin, Some happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: Changbin's always known that Seungmin was too good for him, but the younger boy was the only person who ever believed in him. Life's never been easy for him but he knew that, with Seungmin by his side, things would be okay.





	Always Gold

**Author's Note:**

> trying my hand out at a pretty rare pairing

Radical Face – Always Gold  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqc2uOunPdA>

_We were opposites at birth_  
_I was steady as a hammer_  
_No one worried 'cause they knew just where I'd be_  
_And they said you were the crooked kind_  
_And that you'd never have no worth_  
_But you were always gold to me_

_-_

“Ouch!”

“Seo Changbin, would you just stay still?”

“I’d stay still if you weren’t trying to kill me!”

“Can you stop being so dramatic for one second? I’m trying to clean you up from the mess _you_ got in trying to get _yourself_ killed!”

The bickering that filled the bedroom quieted down, the only sounds coming from the boy covered in bruises, muttering lowly under his breath and hissing at the sting of antiseptic. Seungmin rolled his eyes from where he was kneeling, carefully disinfecting a nasty knee wound.

The next 15 minutes passed in relative silence as Seungmin finished thoroughly tending to each injury. He packed the first aid kid and got up, turning to glance at Changbin, already pulling at the gauze wrapped over his knuckles. “I wish you would stop doing this,” He mumbled, escaping to the bathroom to put the kit in the medicine cabinet.

Changbin looked up, eyebrows furrowed. It was hard to miss the upset tone in the younger boy’s voice and, when he didn’t immediately return, Changbin went to investigate.

He found Seungmin sitting on the closed toilet seat lid, heels of his palms pressed into his eyes as he took shaky breaths. Changbin felt a pang in his heart, kneeling in front of Seungmin, cautious of his bandages, and reversing their positions from earlier. Seungmin didn’t pull away but he didn’t look at him either, causing the other to sigh deeply.

“I’m sorry, Min,” Changbin spoke softly, not wanting to upset Seungmin further. “I know you hate it when I get into fights.” He idly compared the scrapes and scars on his rough hands to Seungmin’s baby soft skin.

“I hate it when you get _hurt_.” Seungmin said, voice coming out thickly around the lump in his throat. “What happened, Changbin? You’ve been keeping up with your night class on top of extra shifts at work, and you’ve been spending less time with those ‘friends’ of yours. It’s been weeks since your last fight. You’ve been doing so well.”

Changbin looked down, guilt and bitterness turning his expression sour.

He knew he was somewhat of a troublemaker; it was something he had dealt with all of his life. He was born into a broken home: abusive, alcoholic father and a mother who ignored him because he looked too much like said father. His teachers would give him looks of pity, while whispering about what unfortunate teacher would be stuck with him next year. He’d met Seungmin in middle school, when the younger boy was assigned to tutor him in remedial math. He remembered being needlessly mean, especially to someone who was trying to help him, but Seungmin was always kind and patient.

Even through the years, as they got older and Changbin’s pastimes became smoking, drinking, and skipping school while Seungmin was perfectly studious, became valedictorian, and got into Seoul National University, they stayed steadfastly friends, mostly due to Seungmin’s persistence. Changbin grew accustomed to the gossip about their friendship, the constant reminders from Seungmin’s parents and friends about how he was better off without that _Seo boy_ dragging him down, as if his name wasn’t even worth mentioning, but things got better after they left their hometown.

It’d been a while since he’d been reminded so harshly about how much Seungmin was well and truly out of his league.

Noticing the sudden dip in the other’s mood, Seungmin reached out to envelop Changbin’s hands with his own. “You know I never cared what other people thought of you,” He said earnestly, surprising Changbin for the millionth time how he was always able to read him so easily. “It’s just that I know you have a good heart, and I want you to be happy.”

Once again, Changbin was hit with how inherently _good_ Seungmin was. He got up stiffly, exiting the bathroom abruptly, and Seungmin immediately stumbled to his feet to follow.

He found Changbin rummaging through his jacket, finally retrieving a black box deep from one of the pockets. The older boy turned, holding it out to Seungmin with one hand while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

Seungmin stepped forward, carefully taking the box. Inside, a silver band hung from a thin chain. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the ring was identical to the one that Changbin had been wearing for years and he looked up, eyes wide.

“It’s for you,” Changbin mumbled, cheeks uncharacteristically pink. He was looking everywhere but at Seungmin. “These guys cornered me on the way home from work, and they took my phone and wallet, but I couldn’t let them have that.”

Seungmin shook his head. “You’re so stupid,” He laughed, even as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Yeah, but you love me anyways, right?” Changbin smirked, pleased to see a faint blush rise to the other boy’s cheeks.

“Shut up and come help me put it on.”

(And if Seungmin had to bend a little so that Changbin could properly fasten it around his neck, it’s okay. He didn’t mind.)

-

_WC: 843_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself and write a rare pairing! I know their irl dynamics are more like cat-and-dog and are super different from the fic but I still think they're pretty cute!! Let me know if you like this pairing, or if there are any other rare pairings that you want me to try :))
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading/liking/commenting on all of my song drabbles you guys are the best!!!!! Please check out my other fics if you haven't read them yet (shameless self-promo heh)!!! Also, let me know if you'd like me to turn any of them into full-length fics~
> 
> Please leave me comments (these are my fav!!), constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡


End file.
